Evil Max au: Butterflies
by Lost.in.a.Labyrinth
Summary: Max had started to get new visions no longer just the storm, but she also started to feel differently towards the dark twisted things that were happening in her hometown. Warning this is Jefferflied so if you don't like sorry this isn't for you, there will be heavy and dark themes as well some smut. This is loosely based off the evil Max tumblr posts, it has taken a different turn.
1. Histogram

Chapter 1: Breaking and Entering

Her head spun like a top would on a wooden floor she peered at the now open door, then her soft blue eyes moved to the whiteboard plate that was right next to it. 'The Prescotts Rule this town' it stated in red writing, "This can only be Nathan's room" max though to nonother than herself.

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes peered around the dark room, the blinds were drawn and a projector was running with some… well, interesting images. Max felt her chest pounding it was like when she was alone with him, butterflies and a mental rush she couldn't ever explain. Max fought the feeling and looked around for what she needed. "Now I need Nathan's phone or anything with clues". She turned to his computer and saw an email to the one and only Victoria "Ew" max thought aloud to herself. Then her hand moved to the mouse of the computer softly changing tabs and saw kate's video she was enraged so much that she wanted to kill Nathan in that moment. kate was like a sister to her and she would never let anything happen to her.

Max's head throbbed with an intense heat all of a sudden. Then her mind flashed and she saw Nathan lying in a hallway begging for mercy silently, as a male's foot kicked into his stomach. As suddenly as the thought came it was gone and Max couldn't help but smile… "is that wrong…No he's hurt everyone I care for… so it's not" she thought trying to comfort herself.

Her attention changed to marks that appeared to be from movement of the couch, that was placed hard against the wall. She moved the black piece of furniture and found just what she had come for "oh yes little phone you are mine now".

Max heard the door to the dorms open and Nathan yelling at Chloe Max panicked and quickly moved out of the room rewinding as she left. She walked straight into Chloe as she was about to speak to her 'partner in crime'. The dorm-room door swung open, missing Chloe by half an inch. "Oh you are such a nosy bitch aren't you Max?" Nathan gritted his teeth as he lunged forward at her when Warren quickly come into the picture and punched him straight in the mouth. It took Nathan by surprise and he fell onto the not so soft carpeted floor, Warren started to kick him square in the stomach. Max's eyes widen and she covered her mouth she'd seen this she knew it was going to happen. The thing she hated most about the whole thing was she loved it more than when it was just in her head, she covered her mouth to hide the smirk creeping up onto her doll-like lips.

After they all left Nathan got up and retreated to the safety of his room, he quickly realized his couch had been moved and his secret phone was gone he panicked. Quickly going to his computer and opening an email titling it urgent, Nathan knew he always had his email open just in case an event such as this were to happen. "We need to meet I have something important to ask you about class," he wrote quickly.

His computer binged and he opened the reply "Meet me in the Photo studio now, this better be good Nathan, I want to be able to eat my lunch every once in a while"

Max kept her feelings and vision to herself, throughout piecing together the clues, driving to this mystery location and even right in that moment as the two girls headed down the grey blinding stairwell.

The secure door was easy enough to hack into Max and Chloe were in faster than rabbits seem to reproduce. Max's heart thumped in her chest as she saw the bomb shelter like shelves that were stacked with expensive medical and photography products. It was horrifically beautiful, Chloe made some comment about it looking like a zombie-proof shelter. Max followed her through to the other side of the plastic that was hanging on the white tiled wall. As she entered the other side of the bunker-like room, it all becomes darker. The walls and roof had all turned black, apart from the other end of the room that was very white. Max's heart thumped faster in her chest it made her feel excited, she peered at the wall that had a BDSM model that was tied from her ankles up to her mouth, picture that was purely black and white on the wall all the pictures that were framed in this room carried a very similar vibe to them. It so much reminded her of Nathan's room, she knew he was the one behind it. But at the same time, it seemed to carry a more experienced vibe to it. A printer that looked well over the cost of max's everything sat right underneath it, then she saw a high tech computer seat on a desk that had a glass top with black wooden legs. Max turned and her heart stopped she saw the perfect studio layout lights and all right before her. Max's head throbbed again like it had earlier that day and she saw a figure holding a camera bent over at the computer as her view was from the shooting area. She comes back and then saw the third cabinet, she opened it while Chloe looked through the others. Max looked at the red binders that filled over half of the selves, Max picked out three, placing them on the desk that stood behind her "Chloe look at this…"

"Okay, so the Victoria one is empty, so that means she next, Kates is full of…" Chloe couldn't say it.

"and the last one is…" Chloe didn't finish her sentence as she saw the name. She opened it quickly "Max no that has to be staged What if Nathan had paid her to do she would have done something like that for money" the blue-haired girl quickly pleaded with herself. Max saw the next one which was Rachel being placed in the ground while pieces of metal were around her "Max that's the junkyard we have to go quick. Max's head throbbed but she fought it and quickly placed the folders away as Chloe rushed through the door and it closed max followed behind her when she went to open the door it won't open again. Max punched in the code again and it declined it Max's eyes widen and Chloe called out "Max hurry up!"

"The door won't open," Max yelled back through the heavy door.

"Give me the code Max"

"542 Chlo," Max heard a decline sound from the other side her heart raced "Max I...I.."

"Chloe go I can get out I'll just have to figure out what the code for this side is"

"Thanks, Max Call me when you get out I'll come get you straight away".

Max's head throbbed as she heard Chloe leave her heart pounded she once again felt woozy but fought it off until she saw black.


	2. Bokeh

Chapter Two: Bokeh

Max moved her arms in front of her face as gusts of winds that could knock over the strongest man on the earth. She walked the path to the lighthouse which it seemed she'd walked a thousand times before. She reached the top, but something was different there was no tornado just an intense storm heavy winds the sea rising but no destructive force.

Then her head snapped up the first thing she noticed was she was no longer laying on the ground. But she was placed in a square like chair. Her hands and her ankles were duct taped to the chair. A blinding light was shone onto her face from the heavy duty photography lights, then suddenly max realized where she was.

"Oh fuck…" her heart picked up again she quickly looked around she was greeted by the site of the dark room from the view of the model. She wanted to cry for help but the words wouldn't come out, then she moved her leg. Max moved it more and it started to come loose, she moved it again and again until it was finally free. Max moved her now free leg over and pulled the metal medical table over to her, it now sat in front of the still bound girl. She looked over the table and noticed there were needles, a heavy tranquilizing liquid in a small glass bottle, and a scalpel it was close enough that max was able to pick it up with her mouth. As she did she quickly reached down and undid the duct tape on her arm.

Footstep echoed throughout the bunker and then the sound of a digit code, Max made it look like she hadn't moved a muscle she held the scalpel in her hand and kept her hand pressed against the arm of the chair. The door opened and Max wait to be greeted with Nathan's Ugly face. But instead, it was one she didn't ever think she would see down here. "Oh my god Mr. Jefferson," Max said softly in relief, she took note he wasn't wearing his jacket just a white dress shirt and his black pants.

"Thank goodness you're here Nathan's been up to something and it's horrific"

"Oh has he now?" Jefferson tried to suppress his smirk as he walked over to the desk, Max's eyes followed him and she saw his jacket over the chair. He then picked up a pair of rubber gloves.  
"Mr. Jefferson… No…" she said softly the thought sinking in

"Oh yes Max, you know… You've been way more brave as of recent. Sneaking into the school after hours, sneaking into Nathans room and nowhere… If only you had just listened, Max then we wouldn't be in this mess. You could have been on route to San Francisco in 2 days. But you throw it away to play detective with your friend."

Max was silent she could believe what she was hearing, he continued though

"No witty comeback, no surprising me with the answer Maxine… Pity" He almost whispered the last word he spoke as he strode across the room to her.

He took her small face into one of his larger hands move it side to side, looking at her as if she was just a piece of meat. She felt the butterflies again like she just wanted to him take her away. "Max are you crazy he's the one who hurt everyone" she reminded herself. Anger boiled inside her, but even then the excited butterflies of his presence did not leave. Her hand moved quickly the sharp blade cutting right up his cheek, he grasped her hand and laughed lowly. "Wow, max you really are a fighter aren't you?" He smirked as his blood dripped onto her face, he quickly took the scalpel getting the tape and moving to retape her hand. When he noticed her leg "Oh wow Maxine you really sly" he moved to her leg first wrapping the tape around it. As he was she whacked him right on the head

"Son of a…." He got up quickly "Maxine play nice, or else"

"Or what you'll do what you've done to everyone else, ha jokes on you I think I'd…" She realized that she was on the way to saying something that she didn't want to admit to herself let alone the man who had captured her. He smiled again "What was that Max"

"Nothing" she mumbled her cheeks feeling hot and flushed

"If you say so Miss Caulfield" his hand was back on her cheek "you look wonderful with blood on your face, it brings out the blue of your eyes" He mumbled softly going to the back of the room to get his camera. She heard footsteps then the shutter of the camera she peered out of the corner of her eye at him a scowl on her face. "Perfect, don't move Maxine," he said as the camera went off again. She moves her head away quickly that earned a loud sigh from the man standing there.

"Why don't you just fucking listen Max, maybe if you had paid attention in my classes max you would have seen this coming… Or maybe you did and you just couldn't wait to be here" he smiled as he moved closer to her again. Max moved back in the chair as his gloved hand softly moved onto her face, turning it over to the side that has the still wet blood on it. He softly licked her cheek, max let out a soft gasp her cheeks went bright red almost in the likes of the blood that had stained her cheeks moments ago.

"What is it max? Did you like that or something…" he smirked, her eyes widening and cheeks feeling as hot as a desert.

"No..No" she gulped and stuttered out softly

"I think you did…" He softly moved into her his lips so close to her ear she could smell the intoxicating smell of his cologne

"You are the one I've wanted from the beginning" he mumbles pulling back and walking over to the other side of the room. "You are the perfect model of innocence, I would have loved to have more than one session with you. So sad this will be your first and last session ever. You and that nosy ass friend of yours have until the end of the night"

"Well Max this has been so much fun, but any final words" the teacher she had admired, respected and grown to have feelings for, was about to kill her.

"Please don't... Let anyone read my diary" She said looking over at the book that sat next to her bag. His smirk reappeared

"Oh yes, this little thing that you always seem to be writing in… Let's have a look shall we"

"No...no please don't sir" Max cried but it fell on deaf ears

"First day of school, Ya da ya da, hella boring classes, apart from photography Mr. Jefferson sure has skills. Awww, thank you, max."

The man continued to skim through the book "this is all boring teenager crap, your little illustrations are rather intriguing though" He said

Max sat there silently recalling one page she hoped he'd passed and wouldn't see.

"Oh whats this, last night I had this crazy dream right, ugh so embarrassing…" he stated in a typical teen tone but then it changes to more intrigued "I went to see Mr. Jefferson after class and…" he read the rest in his head.

Max felt her cheeks flaming "dammit he found the page" she murmured, max looked over at him intently reading the page his cheeks flushed as well.

"Well Maxine," He cleared his throat "I didn't know this was why you liked daydreaming in my class so much, cause your dreams contain me doing some, nasty things to you." He flipped forward to her last entry which she made today she walked over to her placing the needle down softly.  
"So Max, you liked the photo's in Nathan's room? I took the framed ones on the wall. Did they excite you? Is little max confused by it, maybe you want to take photos like that or… be in them" He moved right up to her ear she could feel his hot breath dancing on her cheek "I could make that reality for you"


	3. Overexposure

Chapter 3: Overexposure

Max's heart picked up once again he was so close to her, she felt so hot she swore he could feel the heat radiating off of her. She heard metal clinking and then felt her bounds being cut first her wrists then her ankles she sat there in total shock as he took the tape off of her and moved over to a little trash can in the corner.

Max rolled her wrists and ankles a silence fell over the room Max's head was telling her to run as far away as she could, But the dark side she suppressed told her to stay.  
"What are you thinking about Maxine, your eyes look like they are turning gears and you're searching for the right answer. A common sight that you had in class… You're thinking about running aren't you" he said with a slight sigh, she went white then looked down and smiled softly

"No… I was thinking about how beautiful your framed work that was in Nathan's room looked" she said well she was only telling a half lie, Max had done so much for everyone else the past week. It was time she got what she wanted, even if it was wrong and she very well knows it was, even more so now that she knew he was behind all the misfortune. She needed to think off all the horrible things he'd done.

He took a step towards her.

He'd hurt Kate and had killed Rachel

He took another, his hands moving to take off one of his gloves.

What would he do to Chloe?

His first glove was gone and the second one wasn't far behind he was halfway to her.

What would he do to her?

He stood in front of Max both are gloves gone and his hand outspread to her.

But damn he looked so good, just in his shirt and dress pants.

She stood and took his hand softly, he smiled happily and pulled her into a rough embrace, she couldn't help but smile.

"So would you like to help me with this?" He said pulling back his index finger lifting her chin so so had to look at him. Max quickly nodded her head while one of his strong arms were still wrapped around her.

"Maxine, wake up" Jefferson softly whispered.

Max blinked her eyes softly open and saw they were still in the car just at the school now rather than the bunker-like room.  
"What are we doing here?" she asked groggily

"I have to announce the everyday heroes contest, I want you to go to your room and get the photo you wanted to submit but didn't."

"Oh it's in my bag," she mumbled and pulled it out quickly

"Max…" he sighed loudly "Your work is truly beautiful, I don't understand why you didn't want to submit it"

"Now go to the party and have fun, I'll be there soon" He moved over and softly kissed her cheek.

Max headed inside when her phone buzzed, she opened it up 'Max where are you I've been texting calling you for an hour please answer'. Max texted back quickly 'Sorry, funnily enough, an underground bunker doesn't have service, I got out I'm safe I took the bus home, I'm at the school." She went to put her phone away when it buzzed again 'Okay is it okay if I call you?'

'Yeah that's fine ^_^' Max relied

'Fuckin emoji'

Max's phone buzzed, she picked up and Chloe started to talk "So I went to the junkyard and Rachel wasn't there, I dug in the spot the picture had her."

"Well then where is she?"

"A note was left that said, LA! LA, Max she's safe, it also had a phone number I'm going to call it after this"

"Oh my god Chloe that's amazing"

"Imma go, wish me luck hippie"

Chloe hung up and max headed for the pool area as Mark had told her too, as soon as she walked in she regretted it. Music was blasting, kids were smashed and everyone was being idiots. Max wondered around the party for about 10 minutes before the music stopped and Mr Jefferson stood on the 'stage area'.  
"Hey guys, sorry to stop your party you can get back to it in a moment. But I'm here to announce the everyday heroes contest. Now brace yourself the runner-up whose photo will also get featured in the artist's frame magazine is… Victoria Chase!" He finished with a smile. Victoria smiled happily but looked pissed.

"But the overall winner for our school and who will go into a gallery all the way in San Francisco, Is Maxine Caulfield" he looked over at Max with his intense gaze she smiled.

After Mark left the stage she saw Victoria make a V line to her, Max quickly moved into the crowd looking for Mark knowing she wouldn't say anything in front of him. Max spotted him heading out the door and she followed about a minute after him. "Mr. Jefferson!" max called and ran after him. "Oh, Max," he said as Max caught up too him.

"Thank you so much for accepting my late entry." she said loudly "Victoria is following me and I think she wanted to beat me" she whispered to him getting on to her tippy toes. "I want to go my dorm can you distract her please?" she asked softly, he nodded and then he whispered "I'll come see you, later on, tonight, don't go to be until I text you" Max nodded and made her way back to her dorm.

Halfway down the path that she was on where she could hear Victoria gawking to Mark Warren stopped her. "Heyyyyy Maxx, congrats on the comp thingy" his words were slightly slurred

"Warren how much have you had to drink"

"What drinking, not me" He winked back at her

"Warren I need to…"

"Can we please take a pic with your camera"

"Warren please I need to"

"One, pretty please Max a million"

"One that's it" she gave up and got her camera out and Warren moved over hugging her around the waist Max clicked the button and the bright flash went off.

"Thanks, Warren here" she handed him the photo "Bye Warren"

She quickly left the party area and went to her dorm, she tidied up as best she could after Mark had said that he would come over. She then got changed into a simple pair of shirts that were a plain white color and then a pastel pink shirt.

A heavy knock woke her from her non-thought filled daydream, she cracked the door open to reveal Mark. Max opened the door further and let him in he walked in and took off his jacket placed it over Max's desk chair. As max closed the door softly she turned around and Mark was on her like a wolf on a little lamb. He grasped her hands and pinned them above her head on the door. He'd also removed his glasses, Max looked up at his eyes and how beautiful they were. He pressed his body into hers softly...


	4. Shutter sound

It was within seconds of there gazes meeting his lips were upon hers in a harsh way. Max had been kissed before but not in this way, there was so much passion, intensity, and possession that was all brought into one. Her eyes softly closed as one of his hands moved, he changed from using both his hands to keep her pinned to only one, his free hand moved down to her ass gentle squeezing it. As Max felt this she let out a soft gasp and Mark took the chance to sticks his tongue in her mouth, max couldn't help but shudder at the feeling, soon after she let out a quiet moan that made her cheeks go redder than before and she hoped to anything holy he hadn't heard it. Oh but he had, he smirked against her soft doll-like lips pulling away "So… who was that boy you were speaking too?" he asked softly but a harshness rested in his eyes

"Oh after I spoke to you? That was Warren, why"

"He was eyeing you all over,"

"Mr. Jeffer…"

"Mark call me mark,"

"Mark," it felt odd but natural on Max's lips "Are you jealous" He stayed silent as Max looked at him.

"Fuck…." he mumbled under his breath "I haven't been jealous for close to 10 years."

"So um" Max blushed again unsure of how to process what was going on. He quietly moved to sitting on her bed, he then pulled her onto his lap.

"Mark?"

"Yes, my muse?"

"So what's going to happen with this?"

"Well, would you like to be my lover? It would be hard and we'd have to be careful, but I haven't ever felt the way you make me feel before Max. My world was Noir and then you came along and now I see in colour. I sound like a cliche but that's how I feel" He remarked softly. 'Did he really just ask me to be his lover'

"The other thing is I'm not going to change my dark ways Maxine, so if you think you can make me then…"

"What would I do with you in the darkroom?" she asked after his pause, cuddling into his chest he started to stroke her hair softly, a smirk running across his lips.

"You would help with subjects, Nathan is the one that gets them to me, you'll just have to watch and make sure I have everything I need. Maybe even… Model for me sometimes." the last words seemed to be more drawn out. He moved her softly then kissed down her pale creamy neck. His beard prickling softly at her skin, 'oh that's how Nathan fits into this all'.

"So will you my lovely Maxine?"

"Always max never maxin…"

"Maxine suits you better dear, so what do you think?" He asked as Max pouted, she decided not to fight him right now.

"Yes, but… isn't this all wrong…?"

"How does it make you feel, honestly Max?"

"Excited" she mumbles, her back pressing into his chest.

"It is wrong, I'm not going to lie to you. But that's part of what I love about it, the unknowing models face as they are out of it." A soft shiver ran down Max's back.

"I should probably go before everyone gets back." Max softly nodded and moved so he could get up.

He got his coat and glasses, he softly kissed Max's cheek "Please think about it and have an answer for me after class Monday" with that he left. Max flopped onto her bed, what the hell happened, the past 24 hours and now in two days she'd be in San Francisco. 'Why me?' was all that Max could think about she really needed some sleep. She flicked off the lanterns and curled up under her covers wondering what tomorrow would hold for her.

Maxine woke up with a start "Max open up the door!" A loud Chloe said while banging on the door. Max quickly got up and moved over to the light wooden and opened it her fawn hair still a mess from only having just woken up. "What's wrong Chloe?" Max asked as Chloe walked in,

"Rachel picked up and she's alive and well and wants me to come to LA!"

"Chlo that's amazing, would it be permanent?"

"No, it's be for a week. Then I'd decide if I wanted to stay forever."

"Chloe I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks, max, now what happened with that dark room thing?" Max's heart picked up. 'Should I tell Chloe what happend or lie to her' Max couldn't decide. What if Mark didn't want anyone to know as it would ruin his job.

"Oh I found the other code, Nathan must of changed. I think it's best we just leave it actually"

"Rachel told me that we really need to stop as well. So I actually agree with you"

Max felt a huge relief off her shoulders.

Max and Chloe spent the whole day talking and ended up having dinner together at the two wales. Max went to Chloe's and spent the night helping Chloe pick out what she wanted to wear to meet Rachel with. The weekend went by quickly, too quickly for Max's liking. It was Monday and Jefferson class was almost over. "And that is why you should always check your lighting as…" the final bell rang interrupting Marks words. "Okay see you all after I get back from the everyday hero's contest, there will be work so don't think you'll just get a free period." Victoria made her regular approach to Mark but before she could utter a sing word he intervened. "Sorry Victoria I can't talk this afternoon I have a meeting before I have to leave" Victoria pouted and left. Max had just collected her bag as Mark locked the door and walked over to her "So you all packed Mr. Jefferson?" Max asked innocently

"Cut the bullshit Maxine and its Mark. Did you know there aren't any cameras in this room?"

"No… I didn't…"

"That's why I like it so much, anyway so Max do you have an answer"

"Yes, I do. I want to be apart of your dark world but… you have slowly bring me into it." Mark moved to the small framed max like a snake that had spotted its new pray.

"Of course.." he said drawn out while placing his hand on her waist.

"At school, we have to be careful of course. But we can probably get away with a kiss two." He said before gently taking her lips with his own. His well kept beard rubbed against her face softly. As he pulled back "I'll see you in an hour" he murmured before letting her leave the room.

(Sorry this took so long I've been busy and whatnot, I also had trouble with this chapter, If anyone has any storyline suggestion they would be greatly appreciated)


	5. Aperture

Max fiddled with the tiny flowers that covered the bodices off her dress, a glass of sparkling cider in her hand everything seems serial it was the opening of the gallery that was honoring her work of art, along with others. Some of the other pictures that were being displayed in the gallery were spectacular, she couldn't believe she was here. Real artists would see her work, the blue skirt moved as Max made her way over to some other students, "Hey this is so real isn't it?" Max asked trying to be nice,

"Eh my works been in much better galleries than the likes of this" A pompous boy spoke in an almost English accent

"Oh… well this is my first time... My mentor is calling me I have to go it was lovely talking to you" Max lied leaving to find Mark.

He stood next to another woman talking away like there was no tomorrow, he was smartly dressed in a black suit with a light blue pocket square and tie that matched Max's dress (they somehow had come with the same color even though they hadn't planned). Max approached "Oh, this is Avily, my old friend from college. She is a wondrous fashion designer; you know half the stuff Victoria wears is done by her?"

"Oh stop it Mark, this night is about the students, not me. What's your name?"

"Max," she said quietly suddenly feeling very small compared to this beautiful blonde haired, jade-eyed lady.

"What was that I thought you said Max but that's a little boys name" she laughed giving Max a cruel stare.

"Her names Maxine Avily," Mark corrected. Max felt tears welling in her eyes, she didn't know why Mark would want her when clearly this woman was all over him and she was so much more than Max ever thought she could or would be. Her feet covered in small pastel purple heels ran to the bathroom, once inside she locked herself in a stall and cried. Her makeup streaming down her cheeks, 'what have I done, I'm mixed up in a whirlpool of emotion and agreed to be my teacher's lover when he is so much better than anything I am'. The bathroom door swung open and then closed again. "Maxine?" Marks' voice said softly, she tried not to cry but she softly sobbed into her hands. Mark undid the lock from the outside and stepped in "Oh little doe, why are you crying?" he said moving to hold her in a warm embrace "Avily has no filter you shouldn't listen to her"

"Bu.. but sh.. sh she's she's she's, so much prettier than me" Max sobbed harder.

"Maxine look at me," he said pulling back taking her red puffy face into his hands

"You are my muse, you not her. If I wanted her I would have her. But I don't I have you, so please dry your eyes this is meant to be your night you've only got one more. Do you want to go back to the hotel, and just come back and view it more tomorrow when not so many people are crowding you?" he asked softly.

Max softly nodded at his kind words "don't get used to this," he said smirking

"What?" She stuttered

"Me being so kind little one" he finished as they left the building making there way back to the two-bedroom apartment they had stayed the night before. Max slipped off her blistering shoes. "Maxine, you're going to have to be less emotional when I'm around other woman you know my models are all female?" He said rubbing his forehead taking off his glasses.

"Yeah I know," she said quietly

"And when I'm in studio mode and not in normal mode, I'm a cruel, monsterous, inhuman man." He moved gasping her waist.

"Fuck your so beautiful, I would love to shoot you in a bright daisy flies in a flowing white dress." He mumbled moving his hand to her cheek leaning down kissing her soft and gently. "You know you've only seen half of what I can do. I'll let you run back to your parents and not speak a word about it. If you just say so now" he said softly

"Mark..." she breathed out feeling more confident, she moved to his ear "you haven't seen what I'm capable of" as the last word left her lips she pulled back. Mark had a hunger looming in his dark eyes."Maxine I...I never mind, I think it's time we went to our rooms" he said stalking off mumbling a goodnight as he left the room. Max stood in the same spot slightly dumbfounded by what had just happened. She headed for her room and turned on the lamp that was sitting on the bedside table of the luxurious hotel apartment. The bed she had was pure white headboard with grey and black covers. Her pastel pink suitcase didn't fit in at all with the room. max walked over to it grabbing her PJs as she was half way through taking off the dress she was wearing she heard a slight whisper yelling from the next room. She quickly put on her lacy pink shorts and her matching singlet and headed to see what it was. Creeping across the dark stain floorboards max heard part of the conversation "Nathan you can't be a whiny brat your whole life!" 'Oh he's taking to Nathan'

"Maxine will be helping me and that's finally, and I would choose carefully what you say and do next because you know quite well what I'm capable of." She heard a click then footsteps to the door Max panicked moving away and then going to the kitchen area making it look like she was getting a glass of water.

"What's are you doing up Maxine I told you to go to bed?" he said a snappy tone, Max got annoyed by him calling her Maxine and snapped looking over at his shirtless form. He was thin and slightly toned, his hair was slightly messer than normal and his glasses were missing from his face.

"Max never Maxine and your not my father Mark so don't tell me when to go to bed" she stormed past him with a confidence that wasn't hers. A large hand grasped her small wrist spinning her "Whlist you are on this trip you will obey my rules, actually no while in or outside of my presence you will obey me. So would you like to apologise?"

Max knew she would have to rewind for this "No, I don't Mark"

"No…" he muttered silently

"Well then I'm sorry my rules don't fit your liking." His face was still as stone, max gulped.

"Heh with Nathan all I have to do is say jump and he asks how high. But you, your cocky now. Why?"

Max shrugged

"Oh nothing to say now" he walked forward making max back up into the kitchen counter.

"Tell me why Max, why your so fearless now" his thumb moved to her chin.

"It's nothing," Max mumbled her eyes looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Oh nothing okay" he nods, max tried to move away but his hands moved to either side of her "Oh Max you can't back away now," he chuckled to himself, his hand run down her face softly

"Your mine now my little doe, I gave you a chance to run back to mommy and daddy but you denied" a smirk formed on his lips.

Max's heart raced a million miles a moment at that small change in facial expression, his lips moved to her covering them, a spark light in her stomach. The kiss was forceful and rough, Max moved trying to keep up as best she could, his hands wandered to her ass. Mark roughly squeezed, quickly he picked her up placing her on the counter Max wrapped her legs around him quick so she wouldn't fall. He kept the quick harsh pace until breaking free and moving to her neck, he kissed from the base of her slender neck up to her ear he softly bit her the lobe and whisper as he took her into the air carrying her "I was going to wait… But you've unleashed the wolf in me little doe and guess what…"

Max's eyes widened she softly breathed out "what?"

"I'm starving"


	6. Aspect Ratio

Chapter 6: Aspect Ratio

Mark moved so quickly Max's back was pressed against the hard wooden door her singlet gone and left in nothing but her strapless bra. His mouth was over hers in a wild kiss that would send a shiver down anyone's spine, he broke off again kissing down her neck. As he continued his kissing assault, Mark hit her sweet spot on her neck and she let out a soft moan, it come out more like a whimper as her throat was dry. She felt his lips turn into a smirk against her skin, but almost as soon as that smirk had appeared it replaced by his lips sucking on the spot. His intention was clear; he wanted to leave a mark.

Max opened her baby blue eyes and she peered around in her lustful haze, his room was similar to hers but his bed's headboard was black and sheets were white and grey instead of black and grey. It was kind of opposite to her room it interested her. With her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist Mark walked over to the bed, he stepped up the little platform that the bed sat on. Quickly and lightly he threw Max onto the bed, he looked down at her his eyes dripping with a primal lust and hunger, it terrified and excited Max. Mark quickly grabbed her shorts pulling them down leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, he took off his pants leaving himself in his boxers. Max lay there covering her chest with her hands, her face flushed and pink as a spring flower, her chest rising and falling as she softly panted. Mark moved over her again pinning her hands above her head softly kissing down her neck, he let go of her arms and moved to her breast, he took them in his hands and softly massaged them. He lets out a soft growl as he unhooks her bra and throws it across the room. 'Is this really happening? Are we going to…? Do I want to…?' as Max has this thought Mark takes her left nipple into his mouth, Max lets out a soft gasp which moves into a soft moan '...Yes, I want to do this'.

He moves down her body kissing her stomach right as he reaches her cotton pink panties his phone goes off again. "Ignore it" he states as his teeth softly bite the edge of her panties preparing to pull them down. It rings again "For fuck sake, this better be good" He mumbles angrily taking the phone into his hand and answering "Hello Raymond...Yes, Maxine is doing well~" he continued as he walked out into the living space. Max lay there the softness of the bed under her, she closed her eyes only for a moment.

"We will check in tomorrow when we get back, good night," he said as Mark was finally able to hang up, he walked back into the room to find Max fast asleep. He sighed and placed the covers over her, "We'll save this for next time" He kissed her forehead softly then moved to the other side of the bed getting in and flicking the lamp next to him off.

As the sunlight streamed through the dark grey blinds, Max blinked her eyes open and looked around the room she peered to the other side of the bed and noticed Mark was no longer present. She took a deep breath and then smelt food being cooked. 'I can't believe we almost…', the bed smells heavily of his cologne and soap. Max rolled over feeling how soft and comfortable the bed was. Quickly she moved out of the bed grabbing her singlet and shorts and walking out slowly. She saw Mark standing by the stove in his PJ pants with a plan singlet on. "Morning Maxine" He smiled turning to her and handing her a plate of blueberry pancakes "go sit down I'll be there in a moment."

Max moved to the glass dining table that sat next to the kitchen she hungrily dug into the pancakes. Mark promptly sat next to her and started to enjoy his meal as well "So today I was thinking we should go and take some photos and then visit the gallery again. Our flight is at 5 pm so we have to be at the airport by 4" Mark said finishing with a sip of his coffee.

"Sounds good" Max smiled.

They both finished their breakfasts and head to their own room to get ready, Max put on her jeans with a white blouse with a cream jacket. Max moved over to the vanity that was sitting in her room and looked at the bright blue to purple mark that was very clear on her neck, her face went pink and she moved over to her in search for her pastel pink scarf. Once she found it she headed out of her room and found Mark already dressed and ready to head out, he wore his usual dress shirt and black slacks with a black overcoat.

The click of Marks camera sounded waking Max from her daydream she looked at him and noticed the camera was pointed at her. "Mr. Jefferson" she exclaimed her cheeks burning up. "What? You looked so peaceful" Max blushes harder at his words. She quickly lifted her vintage camera and snapped a shot of him looking down at his camera. "Maxine don't," he said in warning tone not even looking up from his camera, she smiled like a child that found how to get on their parents' nerves. She took the picture out of the camera and softly sook it until it revealed the man holding his camera, the lighting was just right and the picture was perfect. Max smiled at it softly.

They headed to a small cafe that Mark had frequented when he lived here, it was very modern and hipster esk. Max simply had a toasty and a cup of berry tea, Mark chose to have a bagel with avocado and a coffee. As they sat eating Mark spoke up "So you know when we get back we can't be this open right"

"Of course" Max replies

"I'll be getting you a phone as well that you use to contact me, you will not use mine Nathans or your own name. Okay?"

Max nodded taking a quick bit of her sandwich

"We normally work on weekends and you can stay at my house afterward as it is very late we finish," He says kissing her softly on the cheek, finishing off his coffee "you ready to go to the gallery?"

"Yeah, I am" Max smiled softly.

The gallery wasn't as busy as the night before, it was still pretty packed but it had a more calmed atmosphere. Mark wandered off by himself again and Max did the same looking at the other photographs that were being held in the gallery. Max finally felt like life had kind of leveled and she was happy. But she was not prepared for what was to happen once she returned to Arcadia Bay.


	7. Al Servo

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been almost a week since Max had gotten back from San Francisco, it was a Friday and she was sitting in her last class of the day which just happened to his class. He was talking about light. "So natural light is best during the golden hour which is from?" Victoria naturally was the only one to put up her hand, Max tuned out not wanting to listen to her suck up to him. Max knew, everyone knew, she sucked up to him so that maybe he would sleep with her so she could get higher up in the art world, but it was useless as Max very well knew that Mark was hers, that made her smirk to herself. "What are you smirking at freak. Did you have a good selfie idea?" Max released Victoria was talking to her and she just gave her a side glance and then looked back at Mark. br /The bell sounded and Mark spoke over the teens rushing to get out "Maxine stay after class need to talk to you" Max packed up her stuff and walked over to him. At this statement, Victoria huffed and left the room after everyone else slamming the door behind her, like a child that had been denied a lolly. br /"Here this is your phone" He handed her a simple phone, "We are doing a shoot tonight I'll pick you up from the side of the school, where there aren't cameras" She nodded br /"Is there anything I need to bring or wear?"br /"Bring a backpack with a change of clothes for tomorrow and PJs" He kissed her cheek quickly and she left the classroom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Max held her back open while placing her toiletry bag on top closing it quickly, she was ready to leave when her phone buzzed Chloe's name popped up onto the screen alongside it was the message 'Hey Max a million, going away dinner tonight!' another buzz 'You didn't forget did you dork?'. Max cursed herself out and quickly sent back 'Hey can I make it up to you when you get back. I'm feeling so sick :...(' she felt bad for lying but Mark would be mad if she didn't show. br /She left her dorm without another thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now slowly push forward, that's it Maxine" Mark had his chest pressed against Max's back his hands on her helping her prepare the needles. br /A buzz sounded and Mark pulled away checking his phone "Nathan's here I'll be back in a moment" he kissed her cheek and left the room. Max peered around the room despite it being hella creepy it was in a way freakishly beautiful. High pitched beep noises sounded and then two pairs of footsteps could be heard. In they entered with an unconscious Victoria. Max was shocked at how peaceful she looked. Mark and Nathan placed her on the couch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been just over half an hour and Mark was taking photos while Nathan was busying himself with re-organizing the red folders Chloe and Max had messed up. "Maxine come here" Mark gestured. br /"Here" he handed her the camera and went behind her. "Okay, now you know how to take a photo adjust it too how you see fit" Maxine blurred the focus slightly then focus on victoria's bound feet and the bright white backdrop. Max continued to snap photos. Mark strode past Nathan to the computer and saw all Max's picture come through. He was in awe, she had a beautiful style and a natural eye for dark photography, granted it was different from his work but it still made a shiver run down his spine. Nathan standing with a silent watchful eye noticed it all, 'that fucker was going to pick Maxine, the boring bland fawn haired selfie obsessed hipster over me! Well just you wait Mark, you won't like it when she's not perfect for you anymore' Nathan growled in this thoughts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The session was finally finished, Mark started packed everything up Nathan had left to take Victoria back to her dorm. Max did as instructed, "Okay now move that metal table against the wall, Yes like that" max did as she was told. Mark grabbed his jacket and Max her bag. He stalked over to her and took her into his embrace. "You were amazing, like nothing I've ever seen. The way you used the lighting in the pictures and your style was just amazing." He praised openly. "Of course there were a few rough corners with some of them but I can teach you to avoid those in the future". Max felt a sense of pride boil up in her and moved her head into his chest softly. "Come let's go," he said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Where they pulled up too from the outside was a brick house that was a double story and had wooden elements throughout the inside was so hipster Max felt right at home. It was very clean and well decorated, the walls had so white paint on the red bricks for effect, the wood was stained a dark shade and contrasted beautifully. Max was in a state of pure awe Mark came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist "You like it" He ask kissing the top of her head br /"It's beautiful really!" she said happily br /"I wanted something different to my other house in san Francisco," he told her letting go of her waist "Are you hungry? I can make us a quick snack if you'd like" br /"No I'm okay" she kinda just stood in the doorway br /"In that case would you like to just go to bed and watch something?"br /"Yeah that sounds lovely but would I be able to shower first?"br /"Yeah come on" He lead her upstairs where the loft area was, a large double bed that sat just off the ground there was a picture on the wall of a little cabin. They turned into a bathroom that had the same aesthetic to the rest of the house. "Here you are, take all the time you need I need to make a quick call so I'll leave you to it," he said before closing the door. Max takes off her clothing before stepping into the large shower. It's refreshing and warm max is so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't hear the bathroom door open, and suddenly Max tenses as she realizes someone is behind her, Marks' hands move to her waist. "M...M...ark?" Max stutters out as he softly kisses her neck. br /"Calm down my little doe, your pulse is going so quickly." He continues his kisses, Max melted into his touch while the water hit her chest. "Max I want you to model for me, no drugs no Nathan, you are mine" He softly growled as he nipped her neck. She let out a soft squeak. br /Slowly Marks' hand snaked down to between her legs. Max's eye opened wide, "Mar...ark! What are you~" her words melted away as his finger brushed over her clit, and then they moved further before they were lightly pushing inside her. A moan escaped Max's mouth her eyes hooded over and Mark continued moving his finger inside her. Then he curled them into a 'come here motion', Max shudder and let out a cry of bliss not having felt anything this good before. 'Fuck! I've touched myself before how is he doing it a thousand time better?' she thought. Suddenly the light touches changed Mark kissed her neck roughly, then he suddenly turned her to face him he took the hand that wasn't occupied and pinned her hands above her head. He continued his movement as he roughly kissed her lips, he brought this naked chest against hers. His fingers moved faster still curling in a come here like motion. Max moaned loudly until they both pulled away hearing someone call out "Mark?!" from downstairs. br /"Fucking really Nathan! Finish your shower Max" Mark kissed her and got out quickly drying myself. She caught a quick glimpse of him and thought 'Oh heck Max you really did score, not only is he truly handsome, charming and had a toned boy he's also… good in other places... Did i really just think that... Heck' Max turned off the water shaking her head. She went into the bedroom she grabbed her PJ shorts and saw his work short thrown on the bed she smirked softly putting it on. br /"What are we going to do?" Nathan said panickedbr /"I don't know okay, is she conscious? " Mark said br /"No, but she will wake up soon"br /Max walked down the stairs "Mark why don't you get dressed in running clothes say you were running and found her passed out dunk." br /"That doesn't give Nathan an alibi as he left with her." Mark said thinking about it. br /"Nathan never gets worse than a slap on the wrist from that school" Max retorted br /"That's true" br /"Okay Nathan go home" br /"What! My dad will kill me, just because she's here I'm no longer allowed to sleep on your couch" br /"Whatever Nathan I don't give abr /fuck, make up the couch, now go!" Mark stormed upstairs past Max, she followed Mark. He shook his head "That boy I swear." Max smiled the shirt slipping off her shoulder she giggled her hand covering her mouth Mark looked over at her half changed he groaned "I wanted you all to myself tonight, also is that my shirt Maxine" Max smiled br /"maybe " she laughed and he shook his head smiling br /"I love it on you, I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay up for me okay" He left quickly and Max went exploring. She walked down the stairs and show Nathan struggling with the sheets. SHe walked further down and saw another room she opened it and inside was a desk with a Mac it was on some students photography homework. She closed the door then went down further and found the door to the backyard. It leads to a view of a forest clearing, a dark rushing sound indicated there was a lake or river nearby. Max headed back inside and Nathan was sitting on the couch on his phone. "Have fun snooping Max?" Nathan asked br /"Um no I was just getting fresh air," Max said nervously no matter what Nathan still made her hella /"Sure, you know your just a phase, so was Rachel and Kate and even Vicky, he'll get over you," He said looking up at her and Max was at a loss for /"What?" br /"You heard me" He retorted backbr /At that moment the door opened and Mark entered again. "If I can leave you two alone we are going to have some issues." He said hanging up his coat. br /"Sorry I misheard something Nathan said." Max covered up quickly before heading up the stairs. br /"Good night Nathan don't stay up too late, I want to go first thing tomorrow morning okay?" br /"Yes yes" He mumbled getting under the covers. Mark left the room heading the same way Max had and then all the lights were out./p 


	8. Depth of Field

A/N:

!WARNING! BRIGHT RED SIGN!  
Okay all joking aside really this chapter contains:  
Attempted rape  
Sexual assault  
Drugging

It's also kinda short so sorry, it was really hard for me to write because its a turning point but it also needed to fill in gaps.

"So it was good?" Max asked laying upside down on Chloe's bed next to her.  
"You have no idea Max, she was slightly different but my god" Chloe said happily. Chloe couldn't seem to hide her happiness, her smile was ear to ear, her walk was lighter, voice higher. The last time Max had seen Chloe this happy was when they used to play pirates.  
"I'm moving there in a month," Chloe said her smile turning into a smirk.  
"A month!" Max exclaimed  
"Yeah, this place has nothing left for me. But the rest of the world does"  
"Well, wowser Chloe. I'll come visit you guys all the time I promise, and before you say anything this time I really do"  
"Thanks, Max it really means a lot, let's go get pancakes him hella hungry," Chloe said jumping off the bed.

After a late brunch, Max got a message 'Come to my house I have a surprise for you -Wolf'  
Max caught the bus over to Marks house knocking on the door of the house. "Hey, little doe." He said kissing her softly before leading her down to a carport where two cars sat. One she knew as Marks it was black but the other was a cream it was small but looked expensive. On the bonnet was a red bow. "Surprise" Mark said leaning into Max's ear.  
"What? No no Mark I couldn't possibly"  
"You can drive right?"  
"Yes, of course, I just…"  
"Not another word it's yours, you need to be able to get around town quicker and I cant keep picking you up, so it yours"  
"Mark…?!"  
"Nope" He laughed picking her up kissing her softly. "Now want to take it for a drive?"  
Mark moved his hand and give her the keys. She jumped out of this embrace and moved to the drivers' side door opening it. Mark took the passenger side, she drove out of the driveway onto the road. They drove for a while before Mark told Max "Turn here" Max did as Mark told her turning at the next point. They ended up driving for 40 mins and ended up in a forest "Stop here." Max stopped and turned off the car Mark turned to her then looked down at the backpack he'd brought with him. "Okay, so one more thing." He pulled out a box that was wrapped in black paper with a white bow "Here" He handed the box to Max. she took the box and started opening it when, the paper fell to the floor of the car and revealed a box that had a picture of a camera and the letters 'Canon EOS-1DX Mark II' it was the same camera Mark uses "Mark you can't be serious this is worth almost half of the car!" she moved the box to check the back to see if there was more writing on there, then three other boxes fell. Two of them were lenses and the third was film for her camera. "This is way too much I..I…" Mark sat there.  
"Maxine, I know this is overwhelming but I want you to succeed and it's not like I won't be using the car and camera as well. But I think I'd be best for you to have your own so that you can create your own work, when I'm not here. Always take the shot, remember that" Mark said placing his hand on her thigh and smiling. 'Holy shit, this is too much' Max thought "thank you" she said truly grateful for everything he had done for her.  
"Oh Maxine" He lifted Max's head and embraced her "Hey" He pulled back and smirked, "Let's go set up that camera."

'Saying goodbye to Chloe was the hardest thing to do she was my escape from everything. Now she's been gone for a month and I'm already not coping that well, but I'll get through.' Max wrote in her diary. She heard a heavy buzz, she knew it was the other phone 'Meet me at the bunker in 15, Wolf told me to tell you -Fox' Max sighed and replied 'be there soon -Doe'  
Max got up from her desk and headed towards the car park.

She placed her bag on the passenger seat, her vision went blurry and then she was in the dark room. Something covered her mouth and she was laying on her stomach the surface underneath her was a leather-like material. She could feel it pressed flush against her skin. She flashed back looking around a shiver ran down her spine she ignored it turning the car on and pulling out of the school grounds. Driving had taken some getting used to again but Max felt she was managing fine. Pulling into the old barnyard Max entered through the unlocked door she saw the bunker door was open and she thought 'Mark never leaves that open, he always yells at Nathan for leaving it open' she left it open thinking 'Maybe Mark spilled something toxic and needed fresh air to get down here?' after heading down to the second door she unlocked it. "Mark? Nathan?." The lights were on but there was no answer. Max walked around the corner when she suddenly felt a needle enter her neck she toppled to the ground the contents of it taking effect.

Max didn't know how long it had been but as she blinked her eyes open her hands were bound, her mouth taped and her clothing was gone all apart from her panties. She heard shuffling behind her "You're awake now?" The echo of Nathan's voice come around her Max groaned in response. "Good. Now, how dare you fucking take him from me!" Nathan yelled walking to face her, he stood there for a moment then he struck Max in the face. "But it's okay because, I going to take the one thing he wants from you" Nathan Walked behind her placing his hands on her waist then fiddled with the elastic on her panties. She kicked her legs and tried to push him off, "Quick moving!" His hands then wondered to Max's petite breasts groping them and abusing the small buds. She started to sob Max saw her vision become similar to the likes of a sepia photo being burned but nothing happens 'No...No...Nononononono! Not now please' Max thought to herself as she started to cry. Through her cotton panties, she felt Nathans hands rubbing up and down her slit she felt her body reacting it only made her cry harder. Max heard other clothing shuffling and realized that it was Nathan, Max started to scream. She cried into the duct tape "Nathan don't do this, this is even more fucked up than anything you've done before". Then the sound of a car door echoed throughout the bunker. "Fuck" Nathan quickly cut the rope of Max's hands forcing her jeans and tee shirt back on. Re-zipping his own jeans quickly, He ripped the tap form her mouth as Marks heavy footsteps sounded down the industrial stairs and whispered "Tell him and I'll kill that Bitch Chloe" Max's eyes widened as flashes of Chloe's death played before her eyes. As Nathan dragged her to her feet Mark entered "Nathan for the last fucking time keep the door… Max your here too, both of you. What are you two doing here?"  
"Max wanted to do some cleaning and I offered to help we didn't get far"  
"Oh okay, just please close the door. It triggers the auto call and I had to leave my marking" Mark said softly. Right after Mark finished his last word Max collapsed she fell to the ground the drug still heavily in her system.


	9. Burst Mode

A scream sounds through the house, Marks feet can't seem to move fast enough up the stairs. There Max sat in the middle of the bed shaking, her face was flushed with sweat present on her forehead, with tears running her cheeks. "Maxine?" he said quietly moving to her slowly not to scare her. "Did you have a nightmare?" She shook her head.

"Are you sick? Little doe" He said tilting his head.

"Could you please just hold me till I fall asleep again, I know you are meant to be big scary… But please" Max begged her voice shaking

"Darling…" He softly mumbled

"Please" she begged tears in her eyes, Mark moved over to the bed getting under the covers. He pulled her closer to his form stroking her lose fawn hair. "I would hold you whenever you need me to my muse, please don't think otherwise," he said in a soft tone that sounded so soothing. After a few moments, Max drifted back into a light sleep. Mark waited then pulled out his phone 'There is something wrong with, her she was fine when I saw her in class and then… Something changed this afternoon.'.

After Mark knew she was fast asleep and that she wouldn't be up again for another hour or so. He went downstairs to continue marking grades for his classes. As he moved the paper from one pile to the next his hand lightly brushed the mouse. It turned the large screen Mac that sat in front of him, notifications from early popped up onto the top of the screen. One was a security alert. 'Nathan must have tripped something while they were in the bunker, Fucking idiot' He thought to himself. Logging onto the computer and clicking the notice, the security page opened and it showed a message 'Door was open from 4pm-6pm' Mark clicked it and it showed the footage from the said time. It started with Nathan fumbling around and preparing needles. 'what the… we don't have a shoot planned' Mark questioned. He continued watching, then Max arrived and was jumped by Nathan 'That little fucker…' then his eyes widened as time passed, he saw what he tried to do right before he arrived. Marks' hands were shaking, he took off his glasses and threw them against the wall.

Max heard the crash and then another bang from Marks office she sat up, she walked down the stairs in her panties and tee shirt. She stood in the door of his office rubbing her eyes "whats going on…"

Mark stood up hearing her voice and practically ran over to her wrapped his arms around her "I'm so sorry I wasn't there" He mumbled,

Max's eyes widened at hearing his words "...What?" she asked quietly "what are you...:"

"There are cameras in the Darkroom I just saw everything" Mark interrupted.

Max choked on a sob, "his hands just…" She sobbed interrupting herself.

"Shh shhh shhh, it's okay. He was using you to get to me. I'm sorry Max… He won't bother you again… I promise" Mark said trying to comfort her. Mark picked Max up and carefully walked them both upstairs being cautious as he didn't have his glasses. Gently he placed max on the bed and pulled the covers over them as she snuggled into him.

The morning rolled around and Max hugged Mark goodbye as he left the house first so that it didn't look like they arrived together. She finished packing her bag when her phone buzzed 'Hey max a million wondering if you want me and Racheal to come to your graduation?' she smiled 'Oh Chloe,' she answered quickly 'Of course I do!'. After a few moments, Max left she headed to her first class which was theatre studies. Kate had convinced her to take the class and it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be "Okay class for our end of year showcase we will be performing the second half of the second act of bare auditions will be at the end of week", Nathan wasnt in class which was odd Max felt a feeling of relief that he wasn't there. Kate looked overjoyed at the news of the end of year showcase. "Oh my Max bare is amazing, it's based in a Catholic school with two boys who fall in love and I know I shouldn't like it cause it shows a bad side of the church. But it also shows how religion is open for your interpretation. You should go for Ivy you have an amazing singing voice Max please promise me that you'll do it. Please please!"

"Okay kate." max laughed

At lunch, Max sat on the grass going over her notes from Marks class as they had an exam the next session. When suddenly she felt a cold, thick liquid pour over her she gasped and then looked her notes which were covered in black ink. She saw Victoria "stay away from Mark you whore… Or some rumors may start that won't get him in trouble but you"


	10. Flash Sync

Max sat on marks bed in her navy blue shorts with little white buttons and a white stitch shirt, 'It has been three months since the first attack and they have only become more frequent from both Victoria and Nathan. Mark wants to go after him but I don't think it's a good idea. Theatre studies class is going well I'm going to play Ivy. Not gonna lie I'm hella nervous as I haven't sung since I was 12. The showcase is to be at the end of the year just after graduation (they had year 11s in the class so they had made the dates to fit them).' Max closed her dairy and jumped up off the bed. Walking down the curved stairs she heard vigorous typing coming from Marks office. "Still emailing the principal?" Max asked leaning against the doorway. "Yes and because I'm doing it anonymously he isn't taking it seriously." Mark groaned "why can't I just kill them."

"Because then you have a body on your hands and that's a really bad thing to have"

"I know" he groaned rubbing his temples "Don't you have theatre studies rehearsal? the play is in 2 months and a half isn't it?"

"Yeah it is but I'm all done for the time being they are working with Peter and Jason today so… I'm free" Max said walking in and wrapping her arms around Marks broad shoulders.

"Would you like to go down to the dark room and take some photos? It could take your mind off things?" Mark asked a smirk playing on his lips. Max kissed his forehead "sure, no drugs!" she said before walking out the door "ugh you're no fun." he mumbled "we are taking my car" he shouted before grabbing his camera bag and waited for Max. Mark was in a more casual outfit a plain white button up and black slacks hugged to his tall frame. Max came down the stairs in her pink coat and her bag. They got into Mark's car and headed for the dark room.

The car ride was quiet Marks hand rested on Max's knee "So your Ivy right? I was offered to do backstage would you be okay with that?" Mark asked

"As long as you don't peak when I'm changing" max laughed gently

"Can't promise anything" Mark smirked, gently hit him

The car pulled to a halt and Max go out, "Hey I've gotta get stuff from the back do you mind going ahead and turning on the lights and heating?"

"sure, I'll see you insideee" Max turned and started to walk when Mark shouted

"Maxine how many times do I have to tell you gloves before you touch anything" Mark shouted from the car. Max turned on her heel and opened the passenger side door and took two gloves out of a box and put them on. She closed the door again and made her way over, she unlocked the door and went in unlocking in everything.

As soon as she stepped into the white stile room she felt arms wrap around her, she quickly kicked as hard as she could in reflex to the arm, as she knew it wasn't the man she cared for. the figure stumbled it stirred a scream out of Max "MARK!", the door was ajar so he'd be able to hear. She pushed the person and they fall to the white, cold, hard floor. She peered at their face and saw that it was 'Fucking Nathan' "Oh for fuck sake really!?" Max saw red 'I'm so done with this' the metal tray next to her and grabbed one of the needles and stuck him with it. "You have ruined my life enough" Max cried Nathan just laughed mumbling

"It wasn't me who ruined it…." He trailed off.

Mark burst through the door and saw max leaning over a struggling half out of it Nathan. She grabbed another needle and stabbed it into Nathan's half-conscious arm. Then grabbed another "Max no you'll kill him" Mark yelled running for her as she grabbed a forth needle.

"That's the plan" Those words stopped mark in his tracks, He was in shock. This isn't the timid girl that was in his class, she was bloodthirsty. As she jabbed him again her force seemed it would almost shatter the glass needle. She kept jabbing around the same area. Until Nathan went still. Max moved off of him looked at Mark with a blank primal gaze, then she fell and all that she saw was black.

The wind pushed against Max as she once again walked the mountain overlooking the town, her heart broke as everything she saw was grey and black nothing in colour not anymore. A single butterfly with blue wings flapped by and then was gone.

Slowly max opened her eyes and she was once again in Marks bed she heard him talking into the phone on the stairs, she sat up and felt she was in a plain tee and her panties. 'He must have changed me cause he knew those shorts were tight' Max thought to herself "I know so young, and ODing on such a drug. The students will be so shocked" there was a pause "yes yes okay". He clicked the phone off and walked back up, "Maxine you're awake! I thought you… never mind um I fixed the issue of Nathan, he OD. His father contacted me and asked if I knew anything leading up to it. I told him no, he thinks it was all Nathan and he's going to try and get the dealer arrested" Max just sat there and said nothing. Mark continued "You can never bring this up too anyone write it down or anything you know that right?... Max?"

Max sat in the same spot just staring till she tipped her head down and started laughing like she'd never laughed before, quickly the laughter turns to hot tears. Then, well then came the anger she stood and screamed "This is your fault! being around you has made…" she collected her words "Nathan attack me at any point he gets and now… Oh god, I... I" she couldn't finish her sentence she ran at Mark and started hitting him.

Till he grabbed her hands "Maxine just breath…" she quickly cut him off kissing his lips. He was shocked till he melted into the kiss and kissed her back, he matched her roughness. Quickly she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to the bed, that she was resting on moments before. Max pushed him down and straddled him "Max what..?" before he could finish her lips were against his neck leaving a trail of hot kisses. Mark let out a soft growl tilting his head back. Max quickly discarded her tee shirt, Mark grabbed her waist and flipped them so she was under him, "You're messing with fire my little doe, are you sure you want this?" He asked looking at her with a needy look.

"Yes… I need to…" she paused and leaned into his ear "make me feel everything… please" Her eyes shone with so many emotions. He reconnected their lips, her legs moved to wrap around his waist as he continued to roughly kiss her. He unbuttoned his shirt and throw it off the bed, his lips moved down her neck. Mark sat her up and took off the cotton bra that was hiding her perky cream breasts. His mouth attached to her right nipple and gently he sucked and flicked his tongue over. Max's head tilted back and she let out a gasp of pleasure, Mark smirked against her before he kept kissing down her body. He got to her panties and tore them off using nothing but his teeth. Gently he licked up her slit, his caused Max to let out another gasp and moan followed "oh M..Mark" she mumbled into her hand as he continued to pleasure her.

Moving up from between her legs he shuffled around and throw off his pants and boxers. Leaning down he gently kissed her lips, Max's hand went up and grabbed a handful of his hair gently tugging at it. This caused Mark to growl and gently rub his hardness against her.

Max's mouth opened into a gasp, "Are you ready?" he murmured into her ear. He gently tugged on the lobe with his teeth. Quickly she nodded, Mark shifted his position and slowly so that he wouldn't hurt his young lover, slide into Max.

Max gasped and fought back tears Mark gazed over her face and drank all of her in, his eyes seemed to cloud over and get even darker as they were hazed with desire. Mark didn't want to hurt or scare her away so he did not move until she did. Max started to feel a little more than plan discomfort she tried moving her small hips which caused Mark to growl "Fuck Max…" She stopped and mumbled, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, but if you keep moving like that…" He paused and moved to whisper in her ear "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress" He pulled back and saw Max's shocked flushed face. She blinked and then smirked and moved her hips again. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"So what's stopping you" she retorted.

As she finished her last word he slowly pulled back and thrust back into her. He continued with a hard but slow pace Max moaning into his ear while grasping his chocolate hair. She rocked her hips into his as he speeds up Max gasped at his change in movement. Her thoughts raced around her mind nothing coherent or totally formed just little thoughts that didn't come together. Marks husky voice broke her trance after a while "Oh god Maxine" he mumbled like a silent prayer that was meant only for her. His hands moved to grips her hips as his pace quickened again. Bliss was quickly approaching the two "Mark… I.." Max couldn't say it

"Yeah, I know me too" He mumbled pulling back quickly kissing her lips before Max broke the kiss letting out a cry of bliss as she came. Max followed suit quickly after, Mark shifted and pulled a sleepy Max into his arms.


	11. Focal Length

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A/N: span style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px;"Oh shit ALLL my sorry I suck so bad, the usual life things got in the way mainly school again so sorry for the update guys I love every single one of you who are still reading!/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chapter 11/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The year had flown by quicker than anyone had thought it would, there she stood on a platform graduating. A smiling blue haired girl in the middle of the crowd caught Max's eye 'Chloe! She came' Max thought, her childhood friend had come back. The moment was over and she was seated again for principal wells to make his speech "And now we will have a moment of silence for our students who couldn't attend today. Nathan Prescott was one of the best students at Blackwell academy" Max scoffed in her head 'Yeah right' "We are lucky to have had him among us he will now and forever be missed. We are also happy for Miss Kate Marsh who has been able to attend tonight after making a wonderful recovery" Kate went wide-eyed next to Max as people looked at her and then looked away again. Softly she grasped her hand and squeezed it letting Kate know she was there for her. Max's eyes wandered over the room all the teachers were smiling brightly Mark was in the corner in a dark suit, he was even wearing a tie tonight Max smiled to herself knowing after tonight her love no longer would have to be so hidden, she smiled to herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After the horrid speech, everyone broke apart for the after party which of course the vortex club was holding 'Ugh worst'. "Hey, there stranger!" Chloe greeted pulling Max into a rough hug. "Hey Chlo," She says smiling br /"Look at you! Graduating and shit." br /"Yeah… I still can't believe you came" br /"And miss you receiving a piece of paper never! Rachel's at my house, she didn't feel comfortable coming down to the school." br /"How is she!?"br /"She's… Pretty okay... " Chloe shook her head "she, not Max something fucked her up really bad, it's not my place to say anything but… fucking hell man. I'm just glad you have graduated so you can be away from this hell hole and the hellish people here" She glared around. br /"Max!" Max turned to see Warren br /"Oh hey Warr…" she didn't get through her words before he hugged her tightly. br /"I'm gonna miss you after the year is over" He slurredbr /"Warren how are you already smashed the party only just started?!" Max was confused and worried for her friend. Chloe took a step back and Max grabbed Warren "Come on let's get back to your dorm before you hurt yourself" Max said quietly "Chloe I'll meet you at your house. I'll see you soon" br /"How? On that old bike Max you could get…" br /"I have a car chlo" Max said starting to walk towards the boy's dorms. br /"Oh… okay"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Max walked up the small steps Warren mumbled to himself. Max finally opened warrens door and Warren stumbled inside the room. br /"You okay Warren" Max askedbr /"Yeah yeah I'm fine...I just…. Max, you're so beautiful…" Warren stumbled with his words then stumble forward his arm came around Max and his face was mere inches away from Max's. She tried to take a step back "Warren…"br /"No Max," He suddenly sounded more sober "Sorry for acting like a tool I just knew you would blow me off… Please listen Max I have… Um i mean Max I…" br /"Warren get off me," Max said suddenly feeling funny br /"No Max listen" br /"Warren I'm serious" br /"Ma…" He was interrupted by Max lurching forward and vomiting onto warren br /"Max!" She heard Marks voice, a hand was suddenly on her back rubbing it softly br /"Mr. Graham go and get Samuel and I'll forget you forcibly holding Miss Caufield," He said with venom in his voice. Warren was gone faster than the speed of light, "hey you okay baby?" Mark asked quietly, Max /"Let's get you to your dorm, or would you rather come back to mine?" she shook her head br /"I need to go to Chloe's" she mumbled br /"You are not well Max you just throw up in Warrens doorway" br /"But… she came all this way for me. " Max let out a soft sob that was held back from when she had thrown up. Mark walked them back out of the dorm and went around past the car park again. br /"Max really, you need rest" Max stopped walking and saw that Chloe had not left yet and was on the phone. br /"Chloe!" Mark dropped his arm from around her, Chloe faster than anything dropped her phone and grabbed Max br /"Chloe... right? Max isn't well and should head back to her dorm" br /"Mar… Mr. Jefferson, I'll be fine really" br /"My mum is home and has medical training I'll take her off your hands" Chloe was glaring at him with the sharpest daggers and took max into her arms walking her to her car. Max waved bye to Mark. Chloe opens the for Max, she picks up her phone "Phew only a lil crack". Max got in and closed the door. "Max, what happened?" Chloe asked br /"I throw up on Warren," Max said softly br /"EW! Poor guy, did you feel sick before?" br /"No but it's happened a few times before, now I feel fine. Hella weird, maybe I didn't eat enough today... again" Max mumbled the last part. br /"So what was with Mr. Ass face over there," Chloe asked anxiously br /"Who? Warren nah he's a goof, I just need to let him know I'm not…"br /"No, I mean Mark… Jefferson. I don't think you should go near him Max," Chloe mumbledbr /"Why?" Max asked knowing full well whybr /"He did some shitty stuff, Max, he shouldn't be teaching he shouldn't be near you!" br /"Chloe is there something you're trying to tell me?" br /"Max he tried to kill Rachel! They slept together and then he tried to kill her Max." br /Max sat there silently she had forgotten about Rachel. "I feel gross I'm going back to my dorm" Max muttered before getting out of the car. Chloe sat there for a moment. Max pulled out her phone and called Mark. "Mark I need to ask you something?" br /"Max yeah um is everything okay? Do you need to come to get you?"br /"No I'm fine, you need to tell me the truth did you sleep with then attempt to murder Rachel amber?" br /Mark heard a gasp from the other end "Who told you that?" He asked in a dark tonebr /"So you did? Is that your plan for me screw me then make it look like I ODed?" Max practically scream into her phone br /"Max!" br /"NO! I'm done! I killed Nathan because of you, I gave you so much of myself and it was all a mistake" The words and emotion flew from Max's lips not thinking. br /"Maxin-"br /"No, ITS MAX NEVER MAXINE!" br /"Would you listen for-" Max hung up and turned her phone off. br /After running back to her dorm max cried the for a good half an hour before a loud knock came at her door. "Go away" she mumbled through sobs another knock before "Max, I'm sorry please let me explain" br /"You've done enough I don't want to hear it" br /"I didn't try to kill her... " He mumbled br /"Oh yeah right" Max criedbr /"It was Nathan" br /"Oh sure blame the dead man" br /"Max I'm going to leave you but know I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you" br /Max heard footsteps leaving the dorm room. Max felt her world slowly falling apart around her what if she had of just let Mark kill her when he had planned to but then thinking about that confused Max, even more, cause if he wanted her dead he would have killed her long before any of this. She was confused she wanted answers but she didn't want to be near people. She sighed and got up and opened her door. She decided she needed to know, she was going to talk to Rachel Amber./p 


	12. Exposure Compensation

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;""I made a lot of mistakes during that time, I'm not proud of. Involving myself with him was the worst one I could have ever made. It ended with me almost dead in a fucking ditch" Rachael said sitting on the edge of Chloe's bed, she took a drag from her cigarette. Max seated cross-legged on the floor, she nodded along with what Rachel was telling /"He made me feel like I was special and that I was the only one who had a place in his heart without saying a word to me. He was wrong and like a moth I was drawn to the flame. The night that all of this went down I was at a party Chlo didn't feel up to coming so I promised I would see her after, I was hanging out with Nathan, the past weeks he had been progressively more threatening and just being a dick overall, he always had gritted teeth around me like there was always something left unsaid but it was just him. He'd come up to me earlier that night apologizing and telling me about some of the things he was going through. One minute I'm with Nathan the next thing I knew i'm in that stupid bright room with cameras going off all around me. I knew it was him because the next time I came too there was yelling and a hole being dug." After a moment of silence, she continued br /"and then I was on the side of the road a note in my hand along with enough cash to get me by till I could get a job, all the note said was 'run' So I did" Rachel sighed br /"Wow," Max said sitting there br /"I learned from that, you never get involved with people when it just feels… wrong… So why the interest Max?" br /Max nodded softly agreeing with Rachel, she then opened her mouth to speak, but Chloe moved from her spot on the wall and sat next to Rachel. With anger in her voice, she asked: "Why was he so close to you tonight Max?" br /"I'd just thrown up on Warrens doorstep and he's my teacher, of course, he's going to try and help… Well, at least that's what I thought" Max had to make it sound ominous. br /"Enough talk of this" Rachel said clearly feeling uncomfortable. "let's celebrate you graduating! Wanna drink Max?" Rachel asked smiling br /"Um I really shouldn't, I have to drive back to black well later tonight I have my last set of rehearsals tomorrow and the showcase is next weekend" br /"Your lose," Rachel said opening a beer. Chloe turns on her music so it was loud enough to jam to but not so loud to disturb her mother they laughed and sung being stupid. As Rachel stood to join the dancing Chloe her drink tipped right onto Max's front, spilling all down her light orange PJ shirt. "Oh so sorry Max" br /"Hey, Chlo can I borrow a shirt?" Max asked br /"Yeah you know where to go just get changed here, don't wanna wake the parentals," Chloe said to Max who got up. She grabbed a simple band tee she took off her PJ top she had been wearing "Wow look at you skinny girl finally got a tummy! You've been eating too many pancakes" Chloe joked Max turned and looked at her stomach in the mirror, she looked really bloated maybe she was finally going to get her period stupid thing was always late 'I should really keep better track of that'. She put the top on and walked back to the spot on the floor./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"The night got later and Max said her goodbyes and headed back to the dorms. She unlocked her door and entered the tiny room that she called home. She finally looked at her phone that had been in her bag. 15 calls and over 20 Texts most of the calls mark. Most of the text Warren trying to say sorry. Some were her parent apologizing again for not being able to make the graduation due to mix-ups with her dad work sending him out of the country. Max groaned and flopped on her bed she read through the texts Warrens first 'Max what I did was so uncool' the next one continued 'Im so sorry please forgive me. I'll take you to any movie you want!' THen he went on 'Actually nevermind you wouldn't want that after tonight I'll leave you be' Was the basic gist of what Max read with a lot of emoji texts in between Mark had sent. 'Maxine I'm so sorry for you to having found out about this mess this way. I don't kill people, I know it sounds bad but I tried to save Rachel, she was an interesting human to me. She seemed like all the other girls that wanted to get somewhere but somehow different and I don't know what it was. Please call me I want to talk about this properly and dispel what you think happened.' this one was sent right after she left then a little later br /'This is my last message I promise I'm sorry that this has happened when your ready talk to me please I love you" Max's heart stopped, that was the first time he had said that to her. She felt so conflicted. Then she felt something else, she doubled over it was terrible stomach pains as if someone was hitting her insides. 'Okay, I need to see a doctor or… doctor google I'll go if looks too bad' She pulled out her computer and punched in what she'd been feeling 'Ugh why am I even doing this' She clicked on go and it clicked 'Oh no' panic set in and she felt sick again 'No I'm just sick'. Max quickly got up and grabbed a jacket and run out the door to her car. She made her way to the gas station close to the school that would be closing in 20 minutes, once she was there she rushed inside. She grabbed some snacks and tea and the one thing she actually needed. After paying, she headed back to the dorms she could stop shaking the whole drive back her nerves were on their ends. Once back she heads to her room then right to the bathroom. She shook as she opened the small box reading ever instruction so quickly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; background-color: #ededed;"She waited sitting in the bathroom stall and it appeared, that faint little line showed itself clear as day. "Fuck" was all Max could utter./p 


	13. Focus

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mark seemed to not be able to punch hard enough, the bag swung back towards him. 'Stupid, stupid' was all he was able to think. He finally bent over panting, his hands stung and his head was pounding like his thumping heart. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, from there he slid into the bathroom gazing at himself in the mirror 'Look at you, before her all you had was your work. You were ready to stop anyone who would hurt that, .' he thought br /'Go back to it forget her.' He knew that couldn't happen she'd changed his whole world, just from the short time she gave to him, his work seemed like an old memory rather than an important thing to pursue. Now nothing but a dark hobby he could put down forever if he had to, just to have her back. Opening the shower door turning on the taps water jetted out of the showerhead, Mark removed his clothes and got in. As hard pelts of water hit is sore body, his thoughts turned to what he could do about this whole thing, what he could say. But it seemed hopeless for him utterly hopeless. Max wanted nothing to do with him and who could blame her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The doorbell rang and a surprised yet happy Joyce answered it, "Why Max what brings you out here! Chloe and Rachel are still sleeping if you were looking to talk to them." Joyce said br /"Oh that's okay, I kinda actual came to talk to you, if you don't mind," Max asked Joyce br /"Oh honey you know you can talk to me about anything, here let me get us some coffee, and we can go sit outside and chat" br /Joyce moved to the kitchen and retrieved both of them a cup of coffee, Max opened the back door and closed it after Joyce followed. The pair sat on the little concrete slab that separated the door from the grass of the backyard. br /"So um, I have done something stupid Joyce and very bad" br /"Honey it can't be that bad..." br /"Joyce Im pregnant." Max said looking into the coffee, silence befell the pair for a moment br /"Oh my… Ah have you been to the doctor yet?"br /"Yeah I went this morning, I'm pregnant" br /"Due in about 7-8 months," Max said "That's not the worst part I just found out that the father has done something worse than anything I've known of from his past" br /"Did he tell you?"br /"No, I heard it from the person it happened too"br /"Do you mind me asking who the person it happened to was?" br /"Rachael" Max mumbled br /"Okay Max, now not to bad mouth my daughters' girlfriend but have you seen any proof?" br /"No, I haven't…" br /"Then see if you can, cause Rachel" Joyce paused looking as if she was looking for a nice way to say what she was trying to get across, "A lot of the time jumps to conclusions and doesn't think of who she hurts as long as she benefits from it or has closure" Joyce paused again sipping her coffee, Max just stared at hers solemnly br /"Now about this bub, if you can sort things out with the dad then do try, a child should have two parents within its life to love and care for it. You also should speak to your parents about it soon" br /"Yeah I will" br /"Remember we may not have heaps of money but if you need the help we are here" br /"Thank you so much" Max reached over and hugged Joyce for a long while before letting go and finishing her coffee. The pair spoke for a while longer, they talked of older days and how quickly life changes, Max graduating. Max realized that she had to go to tea with Kate and should probably shower and change beforehand as she had been neglecting that for a while. Giving Joyce a final goodbye hug Max left, she drove down the road heading back to her dorm as she was staying there till all the classes left at the end of the month, a few days after her public performance of Bare. While driving, the road to the darkroom caught Her gaze and Joyce's word rang in her head get some form evidence. If there is going to be evidence anywhere it would be there. Taking sharp turn Max headed down the road hoping to god that the darkroom, would have some kind of truth. br /Once past all the winding dirt roads and the security system, Max was inside she went for the first place she could think of, the security cameras. Max opened up the program which stored the information she sighed when she found that the stored footage only went back a month. Groaning, got up and moved around the room the next thing that she looked at was the cabinet with the red folders. She opened up Rachel's file looking for some form of indication of who conducted the shoot but, nothing, she threw the photos and they scattered across the desk. One photo stood out, Max slowly picked it up. Woozy or dizzy isn't the words to describe the feeling that clouded over Max at that moment she picked up and looked at the single photo again, she reaches up gripping her head when she finally gazed up she stood in the same dark room, no noise could be heard, Only deathly, quiet silence, it was scary… No it was terrifying when a sudden flash of a camera went off and Max jerked her head in the direction it came from, she saw who was taking the photos… Nathan. Max slowly walked around the table to get a better view of whats was going on. And there lying on the unconscious on the dirty vinyl paper background was Rachel. Max gasped, unable to stop her self, quickly after she covered her mouth, but Nathan didn't even notice she was there. He reached down to move her and panic rose in his face, his eyes were wider and more scared than Max had ever seen, even as she killed him he didn't look that terrified. Nathan rushed straight past Max and grabbed his phone from his letterman Jacket, frantically dialed numbers then looked like he was in a panic as he spoke. Max fell out of the little scene and Gasped, her head reeling she had no clue what that was, or how she had done it. 'I've only ever had gone into photos that had me in them and I've been able to change events. Only the people in this photo didn't even notice I was there'. Max did know one thing… she knew what had happened to Rachel and that it looked like Mark had told her the truth. But how could she be sure it wasn't Nathan who turned around and saved her when mark wanted to rid of her. She couldn't think about this picking up her phone she realized if she didn't pack up and leave now she was going to be late./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After that ordeal, Max still went to tea with Kate and pushed her worries aside and had a wonderful evening with her friend. They spoke about how they were to keep in contact when they both left what they were and weren't doing. It was some much-needed normalness for Max as they both come back and said goodnight to one another, it was a simple yet missed pleasure in Max's crazy world. But as soon as she closed her dorm room door that sinking returned and she felt helpless she had no idea what to do. She needed sleep, so the most option was to sit on all decision making for a bit longer, how long she had no idea. She sighed, climbed into bed and shut off her lights letting sleep take her away for the next few hours./p 


	14. ISO

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing in the dressing room was so surreal she buttoned up her top and found that her belly had grown even more in the past weeks, the top still fit and no one else would notice but she noticed. She honestly didn't know if that was worse or better, Max glanced at her face she was wearing way more makeup than she ever would be happy wearing, her fridge was pushed to the side and her hair topped with a headband, a look she'd never pick for herself. Nervousness clouded her head, so many things were on her mind. 'I can't worry about all that now, everyone had worked too damn hard on this Max pull it together.' Max thought to herself. As a smiling Kate walked in, she was playing Diane which was so hella her. br /"Hey, Max all ready?" Kate askedbr /"As ready as I'll ever be" Max smiled back at herbr /"Well we have warm up in the drama room in a few let's go" Kate smiled taking Max's hand they walked out of the dressed room laughing and they so just happen to run right into none other than Mark. Max looked up at him then down to the ground br /"Oh hi Mr. Jefferson" Kate said sweetly br /"Hiya Kate break a leg tonight, you too M…" before he could speak Max pushed past him quickly and walked towards the drama room. Kate looked at her former teacher then back to Max, "I'm sorry Kate I have to get these over to the stage lovely chat though" He finished with a mumble walking past her. br /"Max!" Kate called out "what was that about?" she asks "Did Mr. Jefferson do something to you?" br /"Um no I just, am really nervous. He has always made me nervous so I needed to get away. I'll say sorry to him after the show." Max said quietlybr /"Oh okay I get that, if you ever need to talk about it you know I'm here for you" br /"I never did ask how do your parents feel about you being in this show with what it's about?" br /"Oh they aren't coming, I told them it was a necessity and that they wouldn't like it" br /"Ahhhhh okay" br /All the actors moved to the sides of the stage ready to enter, the show had begun. Max upon entering the scene spotted her mum and her dad sitting a row back from the front. She sighed thinking of how they would react, she was more than terrified./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The show was underway and Max stood side stage, her heart thumped worse than ever before, her arms felt numb and she felt almost frozen, she knew though when the time was to come she would move. Max was about to go onto stage and sing her solo song 'All grown up' and what the song was about hit too close to home at this point. She gazed over and noticed Mark on the other side of the stage for the 100th time that night. Max knew he was there but it didn't help, her thoughts wandered to how she would tell him, what would happen if it came to light in the press would people question the timing. The soft piano sounded around her which meant it was her cue, softly she walked out holding tightly onto the photo album. br /"Hi" Max mumbles to the girl playing Nadia br /"If you say so…" The scene continued from muscle memory for Max trying her hardest not to connect with the words leaving her mouth, as she knew she would sob on stage. But as soon as she sang "Face the music, take a bow" Her head turned as she had practiced for all those weeks but what wasn't planned was her eyes meeting Marks "Just another unwed mother… One more sad statistic now" Her heart leaped she looked down and kept going. She moved downstage further towards the end of the heavy song, she dropped to her knees softly at "...17 how will I manage, how can I…" She softly sobbed "I'm just… a girl" she looked around at the people clapping she saw her mother cheer for her. It become too much she quickly ran off stage. When Max re-entered side staged she got congratulated for a moving performance and the realism from many of the side stage crew as well as fellow cast members but she was focused on one thing and one thing only. She turned around looking for him and when she faced Mark she walked right up to him and stood on her toes and whispered over the music that was playing from 'Promise'. She quickly yet clearly whispered "I'm pregnant, it's yours, I'm keeping it" fast as the speed of light Max was gone again singing on stage as she entered the scene for she had almost missed her cue to enter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mark quickly mumbled to one of the kids' side stage he was going to go get something, he briskly walked around to where he knew no one would at this time and punched a wall "Fuck!" He yelled out of pain and pure frustration. "Fuck fuck fuck." He turned around and slide to the ground his bloody fist in his lap he reached up and took off his glasses tears already streaming down his cheeks. 'I'm going to be a father, but I'm never going to see my child… what if someone finds out what happened between us.' He panicked br /'I'll have to fight for custody but its too shady cause of the timing of when this baby will be born, unless… we could say it was premature...FUCK' he screamed internally. Every thought imaginable ran around his head. 'I… I need to do something, I can't leave this child alone in this world, I can't leave Max alone' The tears quickly turned into soft sobs, he hadn't cried in years all his emotions flowed out. He was truly terrified for the first time since he was a child. He was reminded of when he would cry as a child and how his father would tell him; nobody in the world cares about boys who cry, they care about what they leave behind whether good or bad. His thoughts flashed to the day his father first showed him how to prepare needles, as well as how to take pictures. Of course, his father wasn't good at it, but mark learned quick and quickly got better, 'I need to know this child won't face the same fate I did with him' Mark thinks to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mark walked back in through the dressing room area to see if he could leave a note asking to talk to max, but instead what he caught was the dressing room door open a jar, just enough for him to see max, she was in nothing but her bra and black shorts he could see her belly was out slightly, it was rounder than the last time he had seen her. It hit again like a ton of bricks no way in hell was she lying. This way he knocked on the door quietlybr /"Give me a second," she said sliding on the graduation robe for the end of the show. "Okay" br /Mark pushed open the door br /"Max… I, please can we, I mean, please let me talk to you about this. I need… yo... I need to talk to you" He stumbled out looking at her like the broken down man he was. Smiling softly "We will talk," she said, moving swiftly she kissed his lips before running off to the stage ready for the finale./p 


End file.
